


Living Room Forts

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Eileen Leahy, Background Sam Winchester, Cute Kids, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: Dean comes home from work to discover his husband, daughter, and nephew have transformed his living room into a blanket fort.Lots of fluff and just blatant fluff.A fix it of sorts, how s15 should have ended.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Living Room Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearlyCharis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyCharis/gifts).



> I was sent an art piece by @jackiedeeart on Instagram, by @bearlycharis and decided to challenge us both to write a one shot, and here is mine!  
> Definitely go check their's out it is SO CUTE!!

"I'm home! My phone died at lunch have you heard from Sam or Eileen?!" Dean Winchester, shouted from the doorway as he dropped his work bag and removed his jacket. He paused when he didn't get a response, and when the dog didn't come barreling into his legs like the mutt always did "Angel?" Pausing to listen and hear no response "Miracle? Here boy!" Dean whistled for the dog, again no response or jingle of collar.  
Looking around the hall Dean peeked his head into the kitchen, fresh brownies lay cooling on the stove indicating his husband had at least been there recently, and his car was still in the garage.  
Laughter hit Dean's ears making the freckled man look over his shoulder towards the living room.

"Angel-Cas? Where the fu-" Dean came to a halt in the doorway of his living room. His living room that had been very much rearranged.  
His couch had been scooted and so had the coffee table, some of the dining room chairs were in here. A fort of sheets took up most of the large room, tied up like a triangular tent of sorts, the ends tied to the damn ceiling fan. Conveniently the TV was included in the tent.

"What's going on?" Dean wandered the perimeter of th fort best he could, stacks of books held the sheets down in some parts, on one corner it was a precarious stack of pans from the kitchen. "Is this one of our go bags?" Dean asked with raised brow, unzipping the heavy duffle bag to reveal it was in fact packed with weapons, salt, holy water and clothes. It wasn't that he ever thought they would need to ditch this life they had, but with a past like Dean and his Husband, Castiel, you could never be to sure "Why's one of the go bags out of the closet?" He asked aloud and the only response he got was giggling from inside the tent. 

"We needed something else heavy!" Castiel's gravel filled voice called from behind the wall made of cotton 

"And this watering can full of rocks wasn't enough?" Dean chuckled noticing the bright green watering can full of rocks that Dean and Cas had been using in part of the yard.  
No response. Dean listened closely hearing hushed whispering and the jingle of his dog's collar  
"Why is there a ring of socks around the tent?" Dean asked yet another question as he noticed nearly all of he and Castiel's socks of every kind in a circle around the fort.

"It’s salt! You can't cross it!" This time it wasn't Castiel that answered but the giggling voice of Dean's nephew, who was affectionately also named Dean, and nicknamed 'Little De' 

"Why can't I cross the salt line?" The question was asked as the ex hunter nudged at one of his hot dog socks with the toe of his boot

"Because you're a ghost Daddy! We're playing hunters like the stories you and Papa and Uncle Sam tell us!" 

This time the voice of a little girl chirped out her response with a loud squealing laughter and Castiel's gruff  
"Hush now you've both said to much!"

"Mary Ellen you traitor!" Dean laughed, he found the area he was sure was the entrance and paused outside the sock line "Playing hunters huh?" Dean let out a low whistle, Miracle came bounding out of the fort causing his daughter, husband and Nephew to groan and shout. "Pick up boy." Dean commanded and immediately Miracle grabbed a sock in his teeth and handed it to Dean.  
"Good boy!"

"Traitor!" Castiel groaned as Dean crossed the 'Salt line' and entered the fort

"Don't blame the dog." Dean growled reaching for the two squealing children trying to get away. Tickling their sides and pulling them to his chest. Growling and attacking their faces with slobbery kisses. Little Dean and Mary Ellen squealed and kicked and pushed at his face, crying out for Castiel to help them

"Cas you gonna help them? Or are they ghost chow now?" Dean laughed looking at his precious husband over the kids dark messy hair

"I'm out of salt rounds. I'm sorry children, looks like we're doomed." Cas shrugged and leaned over the kids heads to kiss Dean. This resulted in both kids fake gagging and squealing more. Little Dean got out of his Uncle's arms, getting his little hands on each of his Uncle's foreheads and pushing them apart.

"That's gross! Mommy and Daddy do that too and it's nasty!" 

"You won't think that when you're older." Dean smirked at the dark haired little version of his brother Sam. 

"Besides, if it weren't for your parents kissing, your mom wouldn't be having a baby right now and you wouldn't be spending the night." Castiel added with a smile

Dean's eyes lit up as he whipped his head to Cas  
"She went into labor! That's amazing! And about damn time. No offense to Eileen but she was huge y'know?" He laughed and then groaned an 'ouch' when Cas slapped his shoulder

"Kissing makes babies in your tummy!" Mary Ellen squealed and clambered from between her father's "Which tummy was I in?" She asked with wide green eyes, wiping black hair from her forehead as she looked between her parents. 

Both Castiel and Dean turned bright red. Unsure how to explain that she didn't come from their stomachs.  
"I'm going to order pizza!" Cas nearly shouted and pushed passed Dean to get out of the tent. Effectively knocking the old hunter over onto the pillows that lined the floor of the tent.

"Wait! Angel come back Don't leave me with these creatures!" Dean called throwing a hand out towards Cas as he stood outside the fort "They're to much for me!"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel's face appeared in the fort entrance "You have been to Purgatory and Hell, seen Lucifer face to face, still think gas station food counts as a date, and took on God himself. I think a 6 year old and a 4 year old, you can handle." Castiel winked and then padded off with the dog.

The second he was gone, Little Dean and Mary Ellen exchanged a look, an unspoken conversation passed between the cousins, and then they pounced the adult with a couple of battle cries. 

As soon as the pizza arrived, everyone got into their pajamas and piled back into the fort. After a squabble with what movie to watch, and Mary Ellen nearly spilling fruit punch on the pillows, everyone settled in to eat dinner. Of course Miracle pouted, huffed, and whined outside the fort the entire time. Grumpy he wasn't allowed in until everyone had finished. The kids fell asleep half way through 'Meet the Robinsons' so Castiel cleaned up dinner and Dean scooped them up and carried them to Mary Ellen's room and tucked them in. 

"Cas? You still in the fort?" Dean chuckled as His husband replied 

"I am. It's nice in here." 

Smiling Dean crawled back into the tent, groaning as he twisted to half lay down and look at Cas.  
"The fairy lights were a nice touch. But we should probably take this thing down." 

"Tomorrow. I told the kids we'd take it down tomorrow." 

"Of course you did. Come on then, we should get to bed." 

"Dean." Castiel's voice was very serious as he looked at Dean "How did you explain where Mary Ellen came from? It's not something she's ready for." 

A laugh erupted from Dean's chest as he laid back, holding his stomach "Don't worry! I didn't tell her she was some weird gift from her big brother that happens to be fucking God now so she wasn’t exactly born!" 

"It isn't that amusing Dean. What did you end up telling her." Castiel asked again, his eyebrows pinching together as he tried not to smile at his husband. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and grey speckled his once blond hair, or the way his chest heaved with every Beautiful laugh that came from those perfect lips. 

"I didn't tell her shit because the little fuckers attacked me! I'd rather go toe to toe with Lucifer again than have the birds and bees discussion with a 4 year old little girl." 

The smile finally tugged away at the corners of Castiel's lips. The once Angel gave Dean a gummy smile and leaned down to kiss the hunter's nose  
"Alright big shot. We're sleeping in the fort tonight." 

"We told the kids they weren't allowed and put them in their own bed." 

"But as you like to say when you have pie before dinner," Cas paused, leaned back and made a weird kind of smoulder "When you're the Dad you can have Pie before dinner." 

"I do not sound like that." 

"Yes you do." 

"I do not!" 

"Yes. You do." 

"No I don't!" 

"Dean Winchester I have dealt with your shit for so damn long I think I know what my Righteous Man sounds like!" 

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirked as Castiel nodded in agreement 

"Yes." 

"I see." Dean's smirk became a devious one as he tackled Castiel the best he could in the little fort. Attacking his cheeks and nose and jaw with sloppy kisses that made the angle laugh and nudge his shoulders 

"Dean stop! That tickles!" 

"That's the point Angel!" Dean laughed, but his laughing turned into a startled yelp as Castiel flipped them over, straddling Dean's hips as he kept Dean pinned down 

"Do you surrender?" Castiel growled, his fingers hovering above Dean's upper sides 

"Cas no... no no don't-" Dean was cut off as Castiel attacked his sides. The hunter burst into hysterical laughter. Squirming and shaking to try and get his husband to stop  
"Fine! Fine! I surrender!" 

"Good." 

"You're cruel." Dean sighed shielding his sides 

"Than you shouldn't have attacked me, and you should've left your shirt on." Castiel laid down and made grabbed hands for Dean. The Winchester narrowed green eyes at the angel before settling into his arms. Pulling a spare blanket over them. 

"Okay okay I shouldn't of started it." 

"Go to sleep. I'm sure De will be up early wanting to meet his new little sister." Castiel pointed out running his fingers through Dean's grey streaked hair 

"Yeah you're probably right. It's an exciting thing... Damn Mary Ellen isn't going to ask for a baby sibling is she?" Dean groaned into His Husband's neck, lacing their fingers together and smiling when their wedding bands clicked lightly. The angel blade rings glittering an otherworldly silver in the twinkling of fairy lights 

"Most likely. We will get a cat instead." 

"Im allergic." Dean huffed wrinkling his nose 

"They only make you sniffy. You're not that allergic Dean." 

"I'm allergic enough." 

"You can deal with a stuffy nose and watery eyes if it means we don't have to deal with a little girl begging one of us to become pregnant." 

"Wow Cas. Okay. We can't get pregnant we're dudes. Stop reading that fanfic shit Becky sends you." 

"No. I like it." 

"Whatever. Go to sleep." With a chuckle Dean slapped a hand over Castiel's eyes and the Angel wrinkled up his face 

"You first." 

"No. I'll watch over you." 

"That's my job." 

"No Cas. Just-shut up I love you goodnight." 

"Good night Dean. I love you too." 

"Stop being sappy." 

"Never." 

"Assbutt" 

"That's my line Dean. You're the assbutt." 

"You love my assbutt now sleep I'm tired."


End file.
